souk_towerfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Human's in the Ceres Planet
Timeline 3500s First Human Have Pernament to Ceres by Now (3500) 3510s Population: 160 (3510) First Nanodrugs Used in the Ceres (3514) First Humans in Ceres to Reach Age of 15 (3515) 3520s Population: 1,000 (3520) Increased Population are Now 400 Per Month (3522) First Building Bulit on the Ceres (3525) Population: 2,250 (3526) Terraforms Ceres on an West Part of the Dwarf Planet to Habitable Planet Begins (3528) 3530s Population: 7,600 (3530) First Human to Reach Age 30 (3530) Ceres Space Elevator Begins Construction (3531) That Effect of Transforming Ceres Habitable Planet was 5% Per 6 Months by Now (3533) Population: 10,000 (3533) That Raise of Population is 1,000 Per Year by (3535) Space Elevator Construction Frilled (3536) Construct More Power Plants Completed (3539) 3540s Population: 14,750 (3540) Raise of Population Have Increased to 2,500/Year (3540) First Skyscraper in the Dwarf Planet Completed (3540) First Pet Born in the Dwarf Planet (3541) Population: 17,500 (3541) The Population is About to Decreased to 16,000 (3542) The First iOS/Android Devices Coming to Ceres with Over Stock 450 Quintillion (3544) The First Banks and Many Schools in the Dwarf Planet (3545) The Size About Planet Have to Raise About Millions (3545) Political Wars are Bombing in the Ceres to Decreased into 15,000 (3545) The Population Continued to Raise (3546) Population: 18,000 (3548) City's Ceres Have to Raise Population by (3549) 3550s Population: 25,000 (3550) Begin of Transform Ceres to Habitable (3550) Population: 26,500 (3552) First City to be an Police Station and Fire Station (3552) It Was Fastest Growing Population to 10,000/Year (3553) Population: 50,000 (3555) First Skyscrapers Residential Building (3557) It Was Changed to Population Grows to 18,500/Year (3557) Population: 100,000 (3558) It Was Begins to Change Sky Blue in the Year (3559) 3560s Population: 165,000 (3560) First Space Elevator in Ceres Completed (3560) Was Changed to Grow Population Now 45,000/Year (3560) Population: 200,000 (3561) Transform Ceres into Habitable Planet Went Under Transforming (3561) 3590s Population: 500,000 (3590) Was Changed to Grow Population is 125,000/Year Population: 650,000 (3591) Residential Buildings So Upgrades into Level 45 (Skyscraper) on (3593) Population: 900,000 (3596) Grews an AI Attacks in the Ceres Will Later Arrived by (3597) You May Lose Population Counts to 895,000 due to an AI Attacks in the Ceres (3598) AI Earthquakes are Forced to Have Destroyed (3598) Moiced Bombs During the Ceres AI Attacks to Population Decline into 892,000 (3599) 37th - Futurastic Centuries 37th Century Population: 892,000 (3600) Continued to Increase Population After This AI Attacks Around Beginning of 37th Century... Continued to Feather Reachs Again to 900,000 in the Beginning of 37th Century... Population Reached an Millionaire (3638) Retirement Age of Ceres Begins Around The Age of 500 or Megacentenarian Office Completed (Early 37th Century) She Begins Terraformation of Ceres by (Early 37th Century) Population: 1,200,000 (Mid 37th Century) Retirement Age Will be Infinite (Mid 37th Century) Population: 1,600,000 (3681) By This End of the 37th Century: Population Reachs 2 Million 38th Century Wars Majored in the Ceres But is Now Decreased Population to Out of 2 Million People Reached an Age of 200 But Not Yet Senior Citizen Population: 1,995,000 (3706) Continue Risen of Population (3710) First Presidents Elected in the Ceres First Mall Operational in the Ceres Many Humans are Arrived in the Ceres From Earth With Over 145,000 People Population: 2,020,000 (3713) May Increase Population If Launched an Apollo 162, Launched an Apollo 162 from Late 3rd Millennium By Early 38th Century, Apollo 162 Arrived to Ceres from the Earth and Launched from 29th Century (3717) The Ceres Planet isn Bigger Than Dwarf Planets to Become Habitable Dwarf Planet Population: 2,500,000 (3737) An UFO Attacks to Run Out of Population from 2,800,000 to 2,600,000 in the (3748) An President in Ceres Dies at the Age of 125 Will Not Yet Retired to Max President Human Lifespan, First President Dies in the Dwarf Planet Population: 9,000,000 (3776) The First 1km Skyscraper Constructed in Dwarf Planet Increasing Population is Now Massive to 50,000/Month and 1,000,000/Year 39th Century Population: 25,000,000 (3800) The Ceres South , East , West , North are Gain Independence by Mid - 3800s The Hypo-Factory are Common in the Ceres by 3812 Population: 30,000,000 (3816) Warint Empire Gain Independence by Late - 3810s to Gain AI Attacks in the Ceres to Lose Over Population With 0.00000742% The Another Apollo Launched From Earth Called its "Apollo 232" to Gain Population with Over Massive The Bubrata Gain Independence by Mid - 3820s The Warint Empire Falls and Warint Gain Independence by Late - 3820s to Grow Population Population: 75,000,000 (3830) It Population of Ceres Predicted 10,000,000 Per Year (3831) The Durasba Tehar Gain Independence by Early 3830s Population: 120 Million (3839) The Jarintaion Gain Independence by Early 3840s Population Increase Rate to Over 50 Million Per Year by Early 3840s Population: 272 Million (3842) The Population Have an Increase Rate to Over 80 Million Per Year by Late 3840s Population: 600 Million (3850) The First Period of Hyponotical Wars Gains AI Attacks by 3850 The Population Lose Rate Have 0.0000000000245% to Many Poverties by 3858 The Extra Rate of Ceres Population Increase Rate Have Now 100 Million Population: 1 Billion (3860) The Another Country is "Hauneat Ultima " Gain Independence by 3860 The Bubrata Population Reachs 5 Million by 3861 The iOS Device in Ceres Have Launched from Earth Called Rocket is "Apollo 215" to Apple Inc. Factory by 3862 Population: 1.5 Billion (3865) Population: 5 Billion (3875) The Earth Have Seens to Apollo 250 Launched Population Ceres Gains With Estimated Arrival of 4005 Far Future Population: 5.6 Billion (3912) The Ruta Empire Reachs Population of 200,000 Population: 5.8 Billion (3918) The Naita Dynasty of Ruta Gains Independence Many Houses Bulit in the Naita Dynasty to Gains Ceres Population The Wholesale Terraform of Ceres is Over 50% Now Population: 6 Billion (3921) The Decline of Ceres Population Have Increased to Narrow 2.5% is Now Devasting World War MIII in 3924 The Fatarita Dynasty Over Naita Dynasty Gains Independence by 3925 Japanese colonies and Indian colonies merge into 1 by 3926 The Ruta collapses, and Fatarita Dynasty merge into 1 with Naita Dynasty 3 dynasties merge into 1 and forms New Ruta Dynasty World War 1010 causes all dynasties to merge into 1, Merging with small nations Ceres North Ceres South Ceres East Ceres West Is occupied by small countries Category:Ceres